


Worthy Wings

by MartyWill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe with Destiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Jo is alive as well - Freeform, Love, Love Story Something, Lust, M/M, Porn with a bit of a plot, destiel smut, m/m - Freeform, set when everyone is happy, slow burn first few chapters, wingkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyWill/pseuds/MartyWill
Summary: Cas is tired and decides to give in to his sleep. Eventually leads to him exploring the angelic joys of sex.[I have not written the entire story yet - most of the tags are for future reference; I hope I did them right, but if not please correct me where necessary!]





	1. Alone at Last

Cas was sitting on one of the wooden chairs. For the first time, in what felt like forever for the angel (which is saying something), he was alone. Dean and Sam just left for a hunt to Rhode Island; there were some problems with a vampire nest. It seemed like an easy affair after all they had been through, and the brothers had luckily granted Castiel’s request to stay behind. Now he was thinking about it, the seraph had picked up a tiny smile on the younger Winchester his lips. Dean however, had seemed neutral and Castiel didn’t want to investigate the matter any further at that point; he urgently needed his time alone. The brothers had quickly gathered their stuff and left just five minutes ago, leaving the tired angel alone in the bunker as he had wished.

He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and his eyes widened. Angels aren’t supposed to breath, but why had it felt like a relief? Castiel’s mind was ticking away, trying to debunk why he was suddenly behaving more human. The act itself was not something new, he had eaten and slept before, but only when he felt like it. The frown on his face deepened as his blue eyes seemingly staring into nothing.

The strange thing about this entire incident was that Castiel never seemed to have trouble to control his non-breathing; this was the first time he subconsciously made use of his vessel in this way. It was a strange sensation, but at the same time it had felt right. The seraph had seen angels acquire human traits in the past, and Gabriel could serve as the poster boy with his sweet tooth. 

At that thought, the angel’s lips curled into a smile. ‘Well..’ he spoke out loud to the empty room, ‘.. if I feel tired and am acting human anyway, I might as well take a nap’; and with a snap of his fingers he fell into his bed and fell asleep almost straight away.


	2. Compliant Car Ride

Dean sat in the front seat of the impala; his hands firmly gripped the wheel while they drove away from the bunker. The older brother’s eyes were locked on the road in front of him, but his mind kept replaying the earlier scene; he had never seen Cas that discouraged, and he felt bad for leaving the angel behind. Cas wanted them gone however, so he just complied. 

Some hours had passed, the sun reached the end of the horizon and the sky turned a beautiful orange colour in return. Dean barely noticed it though, as his grey matter was occupied with driving safely, which was consequently complicated since he could not get Cas out of his mind. It was not until Sam turned down the music and broke the silence that Dean snapped out of it.  
‘Dean..’ he started. The older Winchester took a second look at his brother and realized that he clearly missed some signals; Sam’s face looked frustrated, and judging by the tone of his voice he had definitely called Dean’s name more than once. With a bit more hesitance slipping through his voice than intended, Dean replied ‘Yeah.. What’s up Bitch?’.

**X**

Sam tried to hide his smile at his brother’s reply. After all these years of hunting and their family drama (which for some reason never failed to coexist), he knew when his brother’s mind was somewhere else, and this was one of the occasions.  
With empathy, and a hint of earnest, Sam said ‘So.. Jerk, where are your thoughts?’. Dean suddenly looked directly at Sam, something the younger brother thought Dean had been avoided the entire ride. Much to Sam’s surprise, a red colour crept up Dean’s skin; ‘No way! You are blushing..’. Sam voiced his surprise quickly, but amusement and some strange feeling of trust coated his words.

Dean’s reaction to his statement was not what Sam expected; His brother stopped the car at the side of the road and actually turned down the music volume completely, which they both had acclimatised to. Not wanting to make the same mistake, which he had done numerous of times in the past by pushing his brother, Sam just waited for his brother to start talking about whatever he wanted to get of his chest; and this time Sam had the advantage that he had a vague idea of what was troubling the older Winchester.

After a few minutes, Dean seemed to have gotten himself together. He turned towards Sam, as his voice filled the car. ‘To be honest with you... There is no real thing going on or anything, just thinking about normal stuff’, Dean spoke clear and honest, but it wasn’t the whole truth, Sam could feel it. ‘So, you are saying that you have been sulking silently for the past 3,5 hours about nothing in particular?’, Sam raised his eyebrows, giving his brother a questioning look before he continued; ‘Dean, we are brothers.. I have known you for forever and we have been through so much shit together.. I know when somethings up’, he looked his brother in the eye again, while adding in a much softer tone, ‘Either tell me or don’t, but just be where you want to be right now, and if this is not the place than go do your thing’; and with that his lips curled into a small smile.

**X**

Dean looked bewildered at his younger brother. He expected a lecture about keeping secrets, or prodding questions to get to the bottom of his weird behaviour, but he didn’t expect this. For a brief moment he considered it to be some kind of psychological trap, those must be taught at Standford.. aren’t they? But the longer he looked at that puppy dog phase on that gigantic body, the more he realised that his kid brother was actually sincere. Well, he thought to himself, if it is this easy, I might as well roll with it.

‘well, actually now you say it like that, would you mind if we go back to the bunker? I am just tired and would like to rest up before we go hunt these sons of bitches’, it all came out quicker than Dean had anticipated, and he shot an apologetic look at his brother in return for his words. Sam however, seemed more than happy to comply to his request, as he replied ‘Yeah sure’ just a tad too fast. 

Dean nodded at his brothers words as he started the engine o the impala once again; the once worried and tense vibe in the car had been replaced with a more comfortable one, awkwardness about the situation was still present in both of them, but Dean felt content about the situation. Sam’s happiness about the entire ordeal however caught Dean offguard, and kept him wondering what reasons his kid brother could have to be so happy about postponing a hunt and Dean not telling him about what the fuck was going on..


	3. Desirable Dreams

When Castiel woke again, it was in panic. The sky had gone dark and his body was flushed and tensed, a dull ache lingered in his back, and the warmness of the blanket seemed to smother him. On first instinct, the angel transported himself on top of his covers. When his heartbeat started to reside and the tenseness in his shoulders faded a bit, he let himself observe the situation. 

His body felt a bit.. clam..? Cas thought to himself as his eyebrows flew up in response. When he took a closer look at his clothes, they appeared to be soaked.. It took a few seconds for the light bulb in his brain to switch on; but then again, the idea of himself sweating, let alone during sleep, is not one he was used to.   
With a small act of his grace, he undid himself from his clothes. The cool air of the room felt refreshing against his flushed skin. He settled himself against the headboard of the bed, and slowly started to take in the rest of the situation.   
The moon stood high in the sky, partially illuminating the room. He sighed; clearly his vessel had taken control of him, as his intention was to take a nap, not freaking hibernate. Quickly, he scanned the bunker for sign of life, afraid that someone could have seen his episode. A small smile curls his lips when he confirms that he is still alone; his father only knows what his vessel would be capable from if he would see the older Winchester right now. His smiles grows fonder at the thought of the man he saved, and within a couple of seconds Castiel’s hypothesis is confirmed as well.

Damn the biology of his human vessel. What started as a strange feeling beneath his stomach, which alerted him again as feeling in general was not normal, turned out to be a new friend to the party. Although, Castiel sure did not see it that way. 

When he looked down to see what that strange feeling was, he was surprised to see his dick at half mast already. He breathed out, letting the rush wash over him, and settled comfortable between the pillows. His newly discovered life motto ‘Lets roll with it’ seemed to get the upper hand again, as he closed his eyes and slowly started to caress his body.   
He began with his fingers tracing the outline of his abs. He must admit, Jimmy had a good body, and he has always viewed his vessel as such; as someone else’s property. Right now though, touching his stomach without it being necessary triggers a strange feeling. His body seems to fill itself with a sense of content. Minutes passed, and Castiel slowly had become a puddle in the pillows. He was completely relaxed and still just slowly caressing his vessel, but with a small new-found love for ‘his’ body.   
The more relaxed the seraph became, the more the dull ache in his shoulders started to burn. The feeling was not entirely pleasant, but Castiel was too zoned out to care. He closed his eyes, and slowly started working his way to his cock. When his fingertips traced the skin, his body caved into the touch; a small grunt escaped his lips. The feeling was so intense, and so pleasurable, it was nothing like the angel had ever experienced before. Everything was blocked out, and the only thing he could feel at that moment was his own hand on his straining dick. 

After what felt like ages of just tracing his skin, he finally took himself in his hand. While he slowly started stroking, the strange feeling in his body increased, His back started burning and the feeling was intense. Suddenly, his dream came back to him, and he saw those green orbs in front of them once again.   
His entire body felt like it was on fire, and Castiel could not do anything but give in to the overwhelming feeling. His cock was slick from precum, and that only made every touch so much better. He could not catch the loud moan escaping from his mouth when he came all over his hand and stomach. 

Castiel felt like he had been soaring across the stars for a good few minutes, when he came back to his senses. Content and tired he shrugged at the mess before him, he fell asleep naked right on the middle of the bed.


	4. Early Entrance

The engine of the Impala echoed as the car drove away into the night. The full moon shone bright, and the stars illuminated the sky. When Dean turned to the bunker to open the door, a small sigh escaped his lips as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

The older Winchester had been worrying about their third musketeer since they had left the bunker, and he was pretty anxious to check on Cas. The familiar sight seemed to at least stop his nerves from increasing. His heart pounded in his chest, and his fingers trembled to find the key in his pockets. His mind was conflicted, part of him had an unsatable desire to check up on Cas; and the other part of him just wanted to know what the fuck was going on, why was he acting this way?

When he finally opened the door, the bunker looked just like they left it. Everything is in place, even their take away from the afternoon was still on the table; his eyebrowes frowned at the sight. Not that he had expected Cas to clean it, and again, a familiar sight was a good one. However, the seraph that Dean was looking for did not like to leave a mess, and he was nowhere in sight. 

Dean carefully walked throughout the bunker, checking for any sign of struggle or other general weirdness; but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After completing his round of the living area, his nerves seemed to settle a bit. This was the bunker after all, one of the safest places on earth. As he repeated that thought, his shoulders started to visibly relax, and his face turned curious. 

Cautiously to not make any noise, Dean made his way to the sleeping quarters. If Cas wasn't in the living room, he should be here. His anxiousness had dropped, and was replaced with curiosity of what could have gotten Cas to retreat to his bedroom. He doesn’t sleep, does he? When he got to Cas’ door, he held his breath to see if he could hear anything. When a small snore came from the other side, relieve washed over the older Winchester. 

At least he now knew that the seraph was asleep. His safety however, was an entirely other question. Angels don’t need sleep, so why would Cas be sleeping? Dean let out a small sigh, while fighting an inner battle if he should intrude Cas’ privacy. One part screamed him to fucking open that door, that maybe his precious angel wasn't okay. The reasonable part of him tried to reason the angelic beauty sleep away. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and he slightly opened the bedroom door. When his eyes locked on the bed, his jaw dropped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Okay, so this is it for today. I will continue this fic soon (hopefully).   
> I was wondering, as I dont have much experience in writing them; what do you guys think?  
> Is it okay? too boring?   
> Should I add some Sabriel? 
> 
> Please help me improve it :) Thanks guys!  
> Have a great day!


	5. Curious Consciousness

The older Winchester stood in the small door opening. The dim orange light from the hallway crept wherever it could reach; leaving a dark mark on the floor where Dean’s body blocked the light. His face still set on surprise because of the smell; the musty scent of the room was replaced with heaviness, mixed with something sweet and musky. Slowly, he took one step into the room, softly closing the door behind him. Suddenly, the room darkened almost immediately. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change. The scent of the room was so overwhelming that Dean’s eyes shot to the ground. His mind kept on racing in two very different directions, as it had done all day. 

The entire day, his body had been protested, and his mind had in return reacted by trying to solve the discomfort; returning home, to the bunker. At least, that is what he had thought up to now. However, as he was currently standing in Cas’ musky dark bedroom, his body was mind was receiving very different signals. Nice. Apparently, his body desperately ached to be close to the angel; whether the bunker played a role in it all was still up to discussion. His hands were trembling, his heart was pounding in his chest and the urge to get closer to Cas was barely controllable. His conscious mind still trying to piece eveything together. Dean balled his fist, let out the breath he was holding, and opened his eyes.  
The silver moonlight spilled into the room; not enough to sharpen Dean’s gradually developing night vision, but enough to distinguish the contours on the bed. He hadn’t been able to get a good look as he was so occupied with his other senses when he first peeked into the room, thus when his gaze locked on Cas, his eyes widened.  
On the middle of the bed lay a partially covered angel, happily snoring. A small smile played on Castiel’s relaxed face. Dean inhaled deeply. His vision was not yet fully adapted, but the strange black shapes to Cas’s side caught his attention anyway. In a split second, Dean dismissed his conscious mind and acted purely on instinct; if this was what he expected it to be, he wanted to be closer. Closer. Within a few steps, he reached the end of the bed. The human went through his knees, and levelled with the strange black phenomenon. Wings.

In the years that they had known each other, Dean only had seen a glimpse of what Cas’ wings could be like; once or twice he had seen a shadow, but nothing more. At the moment however, the angel’s wings were on full display. 

For half an hour, Dean looked at Cas’ wings. Up and down Cas’s the room, as apparently, they were a bit bigger than he first anticipated; the entire width of the room was filled with feathers. The blackness of his wings was intense, even in the dark. The moonlight however revealed a variety of colours spreading through his wings; marine, aqua, purple, magenta, and even some patterns all seemed to come to pass when the light hit a feather in a certain angle. The entire sight was mesmerizing.

‘Dean.. ‘ the seraph suddenly moaned. The raspy voice rumbled through the air and shot straight to the hunter’s dick. Hi body was betraying him; with every passing minute, the urge to touch Cas became more unbearable. Where his conscious had regrouped, his last restraints were now quickly failing; and the sight of being so close to Cas and his magnificent abs was not helping much.  
Without even registering it, his hands shoot forward. Just before he wants to grab the wings, he breaths out, his hands hovering just above the delicate feathers. When he feels more relaxed, he slowly dips his fingers into the soft fringe, as he caresses the outline of the individual feathers. His eyes observing the gentle curves of the angel’s face. 

The seraph’s reaction was instantaneous, his wings arched into the touch as he produced accompanying sounds of pleasure. A smile started to curl on the hunter’s lips, but it was soon wiped away as he locked with the angel’s eyes. 

Cas looked startled, his blue eyes like a baby deer in head lights.


	6. Locking Lips

Dean was the first to break eye contact, as he backed away from the beautiful angel in front of him. He had to look away; the seraph blue eyes full of vulnerability. A part of Dean just wanted to leave the room. To run back to Rhode Island. He felt like an intruder, but lust crept up through his spine, as he looked at amazing wings that cocooned the other man’s body. _Best friends do not watch each other while sleeping. And they certainly don’t touch each other._ Anger welled up in the older Winchester. He had to get out of the room, before he did something stupid.

**X**

The wings of an angel are very sensitive; every molecule which brushes against the feathers can be felt deep inside the angel’s soul. Castiel wings were no exception, highly sensitive to every kind of touch. Through the years he had experimented with different materials touching his wings over the years; air, water, peanut butter, everything. But none of the materials created the desired effect, they just hurt. The only thing they could tolerate were Gabriel’s delicate fingers when they groomed each other, but even that was not as pleasant as many of his friends had described it to be. Dean’s touches however, were from a completely different calibre. They had touched the seraph’s core, and stirred the fire already burning within him.

Cas had been awake the entire time. He had enjoyed every single bit of contact, before he finally opened his eyes. The atmosphere around them had been intimate, he could feel the pull between them. But as he considered those green eyes, something changed. Dean backed away. The warm feeling faded away as the Winchester’s fingers retreated. Castiel’s blue orbs had not left Dean’s face, when the taller man stood up and bolted for the door. Without wasting a second, as vocalization of the problem would take too long to process for a human, the seraph snapped his fingers; appearing in front of Dean with ease, his fine toned muscles blocking the only exit. Cas’ wings spread across the room, with some help of the high ceilings of the bunker, he was able to stand in the proper position. Dean was not getting away. Not a chance.

 

**X**

Dean had expected a lot of things to happen tonight, but again he was surprised by the weird turn of events the hours after sundown. Amazed by the beautiful body in front of him, he stopped right in his tracks. Castiel was standing only a few feet away; blocking the body entirely with his nudity. Slowly, he eyed the angel from top to bottom. Cas’ blue eyes looked determined, and his wing backed up this feeling by spreading wide across the room. Their colours reflecting in the beautiful moonlight. The muscles on Cas’s torso were barely visible, but still surprised the older Winchester. _Damn. He must work out when I am not around_. When Deans eyes went down some more, a smile began to play on his lips. Apparently, they had the same intentions tonight.

 

**X**

Castiel stood there. Never in a million years the thought would have crossed his mind that he would actually enjoy being eyed. Never. Gabriel used to mention it as one of his kinks, although it was the other way around, but it had amazed Cas. Why would someone want to see a naked man or woman’s body, and why would someone enjoy being looked at? The phenomenon had baffled Cas over the centuries; but right here, right now, he finally understood it.

                Something had changed, or was changing, in him. As Dean’s green eyes observed Cas’ appearance, the angel’s mind went blanc. His blue eyes could only focus on the man in front of him, equally hypnotized by every single detail. When the smile spread across Dean plump lips, something snapped without the seraph. In two quick steps, he had reached Dean. Without hesitation, Cas tenderly but passionately put his lips onto Dean’s. It took a few seconds for the taller man to process what was happening, but when he did he parted his lips, and they kissed like it was their last night on earth.


End file.
